The Midnight Hour
by Kim R
Summary: Marcus celebrates his New Year's Eve in a very unexpected way. (MarcusNeroon Slash story) rated R just becasue...


Title: The Midnight Hour Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to JMS and Time Warner. Since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: Marcus celebrates his New Year's Eve in a very unexpected way. Notes: This is a 'short' story, based solely on Lady Q's Challenge: Write a story where Neroon gives Marcus his first kiss at midnight at New Year's Eve. Also sneaking in another challenge (sort of).reason Marcus didn't win the Denn'sha Rating: R (Just because) Pairing: Marcus/Neroon (Babylon 5 fandom) Archived: at (or will be archived at)  
  
If you want to archive it, please do, just let me know. Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
Time: 6:15pm - 7:44pm Pacific Eastern Time December 31, 2003  
  
"The Midnight Hour"  
  
It was the mission from hell, that's what it was. Even the company couldn't make things better, not this time.not this night.New Year's Eve. He was supposed to be back on the station enjoying the company of his friends and celebrating the in coming year.not here in the muck and cold rain, but here he was and would be staying.  
  
Delenn had asked him early that morning to deliver two things to Natora, the fifth moon of Minbar, where she had several contacts that was aiding her and the Religious Caste with their civil war with the Warrior Caste that Shakiri had started eight months ago and Delenn was on her way to finding an end for it, but that would need some doing and timing. Marcus of course had agreed without hesitation; if the One needed him, he was there for her.he had proven that two months ago when he took on Neroon to allow Delenn time to become Entil'Zha of the Rangers.  
  
Marcus had prepared himself to die that night because he knew he could not win. When Lennier had come to him with his request to help stop Neroon, a high ranking member of the Warrior Caste, Marcus agreed, and set out to find the best way to keep Delenn alive and keep the fragile peace, that was deteriorating by the day. Marcus had decided upon Denn'sha, the fight to the death. By tradition, Neroon could 'not' deny him and keep his honor, even if it would be against a Human Anla'Shoc and Marcus felt this assured part of what he needed to do.buy Delenn time. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that if he 'won' the Denn'sha, the death of Neroon would only have great consequences.all bad. The Warrior Caste would 'never' believe he a mere human had fought fairly much less with honor, and the peace would be broken and blood would be spilt.for nothing as civil war on Minbar would be assured. No, Marcus knew that he had to live only long enough to make sure Delenn became Entil'Zha and pray that Valen aka Jeffery Sinclair, who had a beat on the Universe, would take care of the rest. So, that night he met Neroon for the first time.and regretted that this had been their meeting immediately. The powerful warrior's soul called to his, as the Minbari put it, but it would be a call he could never answer, for soon he would be dead or so he thought.Neroon spared him.  
  
Since that time, Marcus healed from his injuries and had heard that Neroon had been declared Outcaste for his actions against Delenn, but he knew it was because he failed to kill her and let a human live. He felt for the warrior and never expected to lay eyes on him again. So when Delenn asked him to deliver the sealed message and a 'package' to Erkalla on Natora, he was stunned to discover that the package was Neroon.  
  
The round about trip was actually rather fast, considering Marcus commanded the White Star for most of the journey, as per Delenn's instructions, and then took a flyer with Neroon as his sole and silent passenger toward Natora.that's when the trouble began. They had been followed by Narn fighters that dared not attack a White Star, but had no trouble going after a tiny flyer. Marcus cursed in several human languages, other than standard, for if he had been allowed to plan this mission, the Narns would never have found them.but he was to follow the One.and he did.and they crashed on the back half of Natora, quite a distance from their desired destination.  
  
"Are you alright," Marcus asked of Neroon, who had not said a word outside of a typical greeting upon their meeting, which was rather unusual to say the least.  
  
"I am fine, Anla'Shoc," Neroon replied unstrapping himself from the chair as he got up and looked around the damaged flyer.  
  
"Marcus if you please," the ranger stated as he assessed the damage and started gathering supplies.  
  
"You are a very skilled pilot, my gratitude.Marcus," Neroon stated, then moved to also gather supplies, since it was obvious they were going to be traveling by foot.  
  
"Um.thanks," Marcus stuttered, not use to compliments. They gathered what they needed, keeping it light so they could move fast. Once the door to the flyer was open Marcus gave a soft groan. "It would be raining."  
  
The two headed out and between the two warriors were able to establish their location and whereabouts in conjunction to where they had to go. They headed east and Neroon noticed that Marcus would keep pace with him, then vanish behind them, then catch up and repeat the process.it was slowing them down. "We must make haste," he stated, trying to keep his own annoyance at the weather and cold at bay."  
  
"I know," Marcus agreed, and then wondered if Neroon knew what he was doing. "I'm covering our tracks. The Narns will most likely be looking for us and will find the shuttle. They are skilled hunters." he grinned, his eyes giving off a 'but'  
  
"You are better," Neroon asked, giving the first sign of a 'person' underneath his silent façade.  
  
"Well, I've managed to lose them before and I'm confident that I can do it again. Of course, if they 'know' where we're really going, it's going to be more difficult."  
  
"We can handle a few Narns," Neroon stated decisively and knowingly.  
  
Marcus grinned, for this was the second compliment the warrior had given him in a matter of hours. "Well, normally I'd have no doubts, but remember, Narn hunters.paid, Narn hunters don't play fair. They carry PPG's and other nasty weapons, which I'd rather just avoid all together if you don't mind."  
  
"Hmm," was all Neroon said, but the nod of his head, showed Marcus that Neroon agreed.  
  
The two men soon discovered that the Narns 'did' know where they were going and they had to take a detour.a large one, which lead them deeper into the wooded crater areas of the Natora moon, which is where Marcus and Neroon currently now sat, both soaked to the skin from rain and mud as they hid in a trench, while Narn hunters passed in the far distant.  
  
"It is getting late and colder," Neroon whispered, "we must find shelter for the rest of the night."  
  
Marcus only nodded, doing his best to ignore the weather and the warm breath of his companion. He had admitted from the first time they met he desired Neroon and even the few hours they had just spent together in the cold muck only served to compound this feeling. Neroon, even covered, much like himself in mud, due to slipping and sliding around the ground to out maneuver the hunters, looked sexy. His drenched robe clung to his muscular chest, showing the in-depth outlines and curves. Marcus wanted to also crawl into those strong arms and introduce Neroon to his version of 'warming' up.but felt it was not possible, so concentrated on survival and succeeding in his mission.keeping Neroon safe and delivering both message and Neroon to their destination and soon. He pulled out a map that was covered in plastic, which had strange markings on them that only another ranger would understand.they were 'safe' spots, for one never knew where they could end up and other rangers who have traveled a location, marked areas they had found or marked areas that had been purposely made if ever needed. To survive a mission was to preplan as much as one could and to know as much of what or where you were going as possible. Marcus did his best in the short time he had been given and thus the map.  
  
Marcus shifted closer to Neroon, not only for warmth and communication, but point out where he believed they were and where they were going. "We can find shelter here for the night," he whispered in Neroon's ear, believing the shiver the warrior gave was due to cold. "It's a shelter and there should be a source of heat," he added and pointed the way.  
  
The two warriors avoided the hunters with ease, both men working in tandem to cover their tracks, especially in the mud and made it to the hidden shelter by a large hill side two hours later. The entrance was also hidden, but Marcus knew where it was.behind a large bolder and the two men crawled in, Marcus using his light to guide them.  
  
Neroon was impressed with the Anla'Shoc.both the one before him and the others to have such foresight to create such places. Indeed there was a source of heat.a battery powered heater, for a fire would not do in the enclosed cave. There was a couple of beds and cabinet with sealed rations that would last for many years and a self powered stasis unit, though it hardly had any items within and was not in use at the moment. It looked more like a rural wildness home, than a cave.it would do nicely.  
  
"Well, good news is we can dry off and get some rest. Bad news the stasis unit is out and so is the cooking equipment.seems it's been a while since anyone updated the things here. I'll have to make a note of it to be taken care of," Marcus commented as he turned on the heater. "There are a few rations we can eat along with what we brought with us. There are also a couple of blankets and a few bed rolls. Sorry, but you'll have to rest sitting up," he stated, a bit of sincerity that Neroon was not going to be more comfortable, but this was not a hotel, it was a hide out while they were being hunted.  
  
"It is more than I was expecting, I have no complaints," Neroon replied. "Is there by any chance a communication device.?" he asked with hope.  
  
"Well, that's the other bad news, it's broken. Another reason to see that these shelters are given an upkeep every once and awhile. But, as you said, it's more than what we had. Ah.you might want to get out of those wet things. There's a blanket over there," Marcus stated, trying not to look flushed at the thought of seeing Neroon naked.  
  
"Thank you. I suggest the same thing," Neroon replied moving in the low light to retrieve the blanket and started to strip.  
  
Marcus moved to the cabinet and riffled through the items there to find what could be eaten that didn't need to be cooked or at least taste decent if raw. He found some Earth Force ration packs, knowing a human Anla'Shoc had brought them here. These ration packs were design to self heat and the food.was tolerable. //Better than cold flarn,// he mused // or even hot flarn// he added, as he brought the packs over to where he spotted Neroon laying out his cloths.the blanket laying loosely around his shoulders. He shook for a moment, knowing it was desire not cold, and then got his thoughts together. "Here," he said, and handed Neroon the ration pack. He showed him how to use it, "be warned, the food is rather.poor," he finally said.  
  
"Are you going to eat," Neroon questioned as he took a seat near the heater.  
  
"Yes, but I need to get out of these things," Marcus replied and moved into the shadows, only partially aware of Minbair sight in low light, but thought he was covered by enough shadows and undressed and gathered his blanket around himself and made his way back to the little heater and laid out his clothes and sat down near Neroon, so he too could remain warm. Neroon insisted that Marcus sit closer to the heater.  
  
"You recall, we Minbari are more.resistant to the colder weather, it's extreme heat we have difficulties with," Neroon reminded him.  
  
"Okay," Marcus finally agreed and shifted closer to the heater and settled in to eat his.meal. He sighed, taking in his surroundings.  
  
"What is wrong, outside of our current situation, that is?" Neroon asked sincerely.  
  
"Oh, it's just this was not what I had in mind for tonight, especially tonight," Marcus grinned slightly. Seeing Neroon didn't understand he explained the meaning of New Year's Eve and his plans to celebrate it.  
  
"Are there many traditions you humans use in celebrating this New Year's Eve?" Neroon inquired.  
  
"Well, there are a few. The party to celebrate life, the toast.to celebrate health and the kiss to celebrate love," Marcus replied, believing this summed it up nicely. Then Marcus sighed again, "There is also this.old' wise tale, meaning a saying that may or not be true, that whatever you are doing at Midnight, the time when the old and new year meet, is what you will be doing for most of the new year. That's another reason so many people celebrate to be assured of a happy new year."  
  
"Hmm, I can see that being stuck in a cave after being hunted by Narns and drenched in muck with me, not to be something one would want to do for a full.year," Neroon replied, a hint of something that Marcus couldn't make out.  
  
This made Marcus laugh, "Don't let this go to that head of yours, but your company is the highlight of this trip," Marcus smiled. He figured is he couldn't have this Minbari's love he'd have his respect.  
  
"Thank you," Neroon replied rather softly. Then after a long moment, "do you know what time it is?" he asked.  
  
"Hold on," Marcus stated, reaching into his wet backpack to get out a time piece, "What do you know, it's two minutes to midnight," Marcus replied, laying down the time piece so he could watch it count down the seconds.  
  
"I would not wish for you to break with tradition, Marcus Cole," Neroon said as he slid closer to the Human who was watching the seconds tick away.  
  
"I appreciate that." Marcus started to say, as the tiny time piece started to give a tiny chime sounding the midnight hour, but then suddenly found himself in a strong embrace and a warm hot mouth covering his.he couldn't help but moan in delight. He barely gasped a breath as the tiny chimes continued to sound and he plunged back in to taste those sweet lips that were driving him insane.no thought as to why Neroon was kissing him, only that he was.  
  
As the last chime echoed in the tiny cave, Neroon lifted his lips from his precious human's and gazed into his dark eyes. "I hope this meets with your approval for your tradition," he stated, his voice low and calm, though his eyes blazed with desire.  
  
"It does," Marcus panted, his voice not as calm as he tried to catch his breath, as his eyes also blazed with desire.  
  
Suddenly there was a scraping sound by the entrance. Quickly and quietly the two warriors sprang into action, taking location on either side of the entrance to deal with their intruder, both only wrapped in a single blanket.but this would not stop them. The shadowed figure started to emerge and Neroon was about to deliver a harsh blow.  
  
"Wait," Marcus said, stopping Neroon, by grabbing his writs with a strong quick action of his own. "It's Ta'len," he added, so Neroon realized that he knew this person.  
  
The Minbari ranger stood up and saw how close he came to being pummeled, but did not let is show on his young face. He bowed to both Marcus and Neroon, understanding why they were both dressed in only blankets. "Erkalla was tracking your flyer and knew you had crashed. We have been searching for you, while avoiding the hunters until more help could arrive. The hunters have been neutralized," Ta'len stated evenly, looking more at Marcus as he spoke. "We're here to escort you both back; there is another flyer near by. I will wait for you outside," Ta'len added, then bowed and left the same way he came in.  
  
"Well, seems this mission is at an end," Marcus grinned, glad it was over and sorry too.  
  
"Yes, that it does," Neroon agreed as he moved with Marcus to gather their close. "By the way, Marcus," Neroon suddenly said, waiting until the human faced him. He placed another small kiss on his lips. "Happy New Year."  
  
Marcus grinned from ear to ear and gave Neroon a kiss in return, "Happy New Year, to you too," he replied, then gathered his wet clothes and tossed them on quickly, knowing that Neroon did the same. He then turned off the heater and cleaned the area up and crawled up with Neroon where Ta'len waited and led the way.  
  
"Marcus," Neroon said just as they drew near the shuttle.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"In accordance to your traditions, does that mean we'll be doing this all year?" he asked, a bit of humor in his eyes.  
  
Marcus laughed, "It states the midnight hour," he smirked. Then just before he got on the ship he turned and whispered in Neroon's ear, "and I wouldn't mind doing what we did at midnight all year the least bit," then climbed in the shuttle and replaced the pilot with an insincere apologetic look.he liked to fly.  
  
Neroon laughed as he also climbed in and took a seat with the others. "What is it," Ta'len asked, unable to resist, seeing Neroon so merry.  
  
"Only that this is going to be a very Happy New Year, Ta'len, a very happy one indeed."  
  
THE END (No, there is no more.Happy New Year!) 


End file.
